A certain romance
by Casuarina
Summary: Mucho fanfarronear de odio pero detrás de todos esos insultos hay encimeras y café e insomnio y canciones mal cantadas a las tres de la madrugada. Y a las cinco. Y cuando haga falta.


**Me gustaría poder decir que llevo con ese fic hecho días y que he esperado para dártelo un día después de tu cumpleaños por algún tipo de motivo extraño y ridículo pero no puedo porque lo he hecho hoy.**

**Lo siento por destripar y escribir herejías con el Joenny pero una servidora hace lo que se puede. Es corto.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Debbs.**

* * *

Ginny se dio la vuelta por enésima vez, retorciendo sábanas y dejando caer la almohada al suelo. Bufó. Silenciosamente, pero bufó, retirando lo que quedaba de manta con una patada enfurecida. Se incorporó, apoyándose en el cabecero mientras agarraba con fuerza un cacho de sábana. Y si la rompía qué más daba.

Tanteó en la oscuridad hasta dar con la cortina de terciopelo rojo que caía a ambos lados de la cama, corriéndola y apoyando los pies desnudos en el suelo. Estaba frío, mucho, pero de alguna manera eso le agradaba. Cogió con rapidez un blusón demasiado grande para ella, enfundándoselo en su enfadada cabeza pelirroja, y se frustró aún más al percatarse que el blusón _no era suyo_ sino que _era de Joey_.

Podía oír la respiración de Hermione en la cama contigua. Es más, pudo oír cómo caía al suelo uno de los libros, que, seguramente, había olvidado encima de su cama el día anterior. Dio un par de pasos precavidos pero daba igual lo precavida que fuese que _siempre_ conseguía chocarse con algo. No supo qué era pero le daba igual porque _por Merlín cómo dolía_ y _mierda me he dado en la rodilla_. Pero no en una rodilla cualquiera sino en LA rodilla lesionada que le impedía jugar el partido de quidditch del día siguiente. Un embiste desafortunado, un choque frontal contra el suelo y adiós partido. Lo normal habría sido pasar la noche en la enfermería. Pero no le gustaban las enfermerías, nunca le habían gustado, y pasar la noche en una no era una idea prometedora. Y después de hora y media discutiendo y rogando y asegurando que no le dolía en absoluto y _mire, puedo hasta saltar esa mesilla de ahí_ (cosa que hizo, chocándose contra ella y dejándose los dientes en el suelo, para después alzar la mirada hacia la enfermera con una radiante sonrisa entre aquella maraña de pelo enfurecida), consiguió permiso para salir de ahí y, con suerte, no volver jamás. Ginny sonrió en la oscuridad al recordarlo, satisfecha. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y, a menudo, sin necesitar dar nada a cambio. El único que podía hacer eso con ella era Joey. La conocía como conocía cada taza, cada termo en el castillo y eso era lo peor.

Y es que estaba segura de que Joey _sabía_ y que si salía en aquel mismo instante por aquella puerta y se encaminaba escaleras abajo él estaría allí porque él _siempre_ estaba. Se frustró un poco más, clavada en el sitio. Sabía que él estaba ahí fuera, esperando con una sonrisa de suficiencia a que asomase sus pies desnudos por la puerta. La estaba retando y Ginny en aquel momento le odiaba porque ambos sabían de sobra que un reto entre ellos no quedaba en pie durante mucho rato. Y después de un reto iba otro, y luego un café caliente y luego otro, y la mayoría de las veces incluso los dos juntos. Compensaban los besos insultándose mutuamente y es que no conocían ninguna otra manera de llevarse el uno al otro.

Se deslizó a lo largo de la habitación, abriendo la puerta, bajando silenciosamente las escaleras que, por mucho que se moviesen, se sabía de memoria. Y en efecto allí estaba Joey, y le miró mientras intentaba canalizar y transformar toda su alegría en odio porque a veces quería odiarle pero le fue tarea imposible porque, como tantas otras veces, él esbozó la sonrisa más prepotente que pudo y a Ginny se le olvidaron todos sus intentos (inútiles intentos) y planes de odio. Se cruzó de brazos, en silencio. La estaba _retando_. Ella era incapaz de no aceptar un reto y todo el castillo lo sabía, y en el noventa por ciento de los casos salía malparada.

Pero le daba igual porque lo que casi nadie en el castillo sabía era que después de aquellos retos casi siempre había sonrisas y cafés derramados sobre encimeras y en todo lo que no era encimera.

Los únicos testigos de lo que había detrás de tantos retos y de tantos insultos solían ser los cuadros, que les observaban por la noche, escandalizados pero en silencio porque, qué diablos, _ellos también habían sido jóvenes_.


End file.
